


Brave Man

by Yatsu (IcyDeath)



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: 8027 - Freeform, First Dates, Fluff, M/M, No Mafia, Romance, TYL! Setting, Tsuna is really rich tho, blind dates, brief angst, it's more of a story on how sweet and protective Tsuna's friends are, really supportive friends, really supportive texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 21:48:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17712209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcyDeath/pseuds/Yatsu
Summary: Tsuna is set up on a blind date and gets cold feet.





	Brave Man

**Author's Note:**

> Copying a few of my stories from ffn to here. Hi! In fanfiction I'm known as ilYamaTsuna7227li (I made the ffn account when I was maybe 14-16). To close friends I'm Yatsu.

" _I learned that courage was not the absence of fear, but the triumph over it. The brave man is not he who does not feel afraid, but he who conquers that fear."_   **Nelson Mandela**

* * *

Tsuna has been a loser all his life. That goes without saying.

He had been made fun of for his somewhat girlish looks and crybaby tendencies ever since he was in elementary. He went to middle school all clumsy and wimpy. It was only because of some unknown rich, great grandfather and a crazy tutor,that he somehow managed to turn into an actual somebody in the end.

Before, he was a no-good, wimpy, idiot.

Now he was a no-good, wimpy, idiot  _with_  money.

Not much different from before, but at least he didn't end up in the streets like majority of his classmates always thought. Somehow, beyond the realm of possibility, and thanks to some crazy tutoring by a tutor from hell, Tsuna actually managed to keep his grandfather's several businesses and companies afloat and had even managed to make wonderful, great, and  _real_  friends along the way.

And surprise, surprise, those great friends were also, filthy rich and great allies of his family. Which was good for the business, of course, and although they had differences at first especially about their respective businesses, in the end it helped them retain true friendship.

And those wonderful, true friends are currently making his life- love life, to be exact- hell.

"Come  _on_." Tsuna whined as he slumped against their table, dignity all but forgotten as he pouted at Byakuran who was sipping at his tea in a leisurely manner. "That's the fifth,  _fifth_ , time this week alone, Byakuran! Do you want me to die old and alone?"

Beside Byakuran, the young heiress of the Giglionero family, Uni, giggled. The three of them controlled the most shares in the SORA corporation, which was a consolidation of the Vongola, Giglionero, and Gesso companies, though they each had their own individual branches and companies on the side.

"Tsunayoshi, I'm sure your instincts haven't deteriorated in time." Byakuran said as he carefully chewed on a blue marshmallow, "That girl clearly was not all over you for your adorable clumsiness."

Tsuna blew out a tired breath, "Yeah, but you know how I am." The brunet gestured to himself in a self-depreciating manner.

"Amazing, unselfish, kind, and wonderful?" Uni said honestly with a smile.

Tsuna flushed, "Haha, no." He said, "Clumsy, stupid, and no-good."

Uni's lips pursed in retaliation, while Byakuran said, "Are you saying Uni's a liar?"

Chocolate brown eyes widened and Tsuna raises his hands defensively, "What? No! I just-" He gestures helplessly, "Maybe she's a bit misguided?"

Byakuran's raised an eyebrow while Uni huffed, "Sawada Tsunayoshi, you can't tell me you think those things about yourself."

"Uh, yeah?"

"You think someone who can keep the Vongola business afloat and has increased profit by 23.7% in his first five months as Vongola CEO, is stupid?" Uni asked, incredulous.

"Stupidly lucky sometimes?" Tsuna said in an uncertain tone.

Byakuran seemed amused while Uni sighed. "You really believe this." Byakuran said, "And is this the reason why you settle for people who'd only want you for your money?"

Tsuna grumbled, "It's not like there's anyone out there who'd  _settle_  for  _me_."

"There are seven billion people in the world." Byakuran said, "And no one would just  _settle_ for you. If anything you would be the one doing the settling, being a cute, billionaire bachelor who is still so kind and pure at heart despite all the darkness our businesses entail."

"You're just saying this because we're friends."

"We're saying this because it's true." Uni frowned, "Look, Sawada-kun, you deserve more than those money-hungry people who's been flirting with you. You deserve someone who's equally as good as you who'd like you for you."

Tsuna's eyes widened, "That's really great of you guys but-"

"Which is why, Uni and I have been talking about setting you up." Byakuran interrupted.

Tsuna's brown eyes widen and his head snaps up, "What?"

"We have a common friend who is undergoing the same trouble as you- in a way. He's single." Uni exchanges looks with Byakuran. "Well, more of a common friend of a friend- but we've checked his background!" She said immediately at the look on Tsuna's face. "He's safe."

"Very down-to-earth and kind." Wow, if Byakuran himself was placing some input, this must be some great guy. The head of the Gesso family probably had this  _mystery date_ tailed just in case. "No need to throw yourself at undeserving money-hungry men and women, Tsunayoshi."

"I-" Tsuna blinked at the two of them, bewildered. "I don't know what to say."

"Say you'll give it a shot." Uni smiled kindly, "And if it doesn't work out, we'll keep looking."

Tsuna felt warm gratitude in his heart and not for the first time, he wondered what he did to deserve to have such friends. Instead of saying this out loud, he smiled and said, "Thank you."

* * *

Yamamoto Takeshi was currently lying down on a sofa, gaze fixed at the ceiling above. He was allowing himself to be convinced by Haru Miura, one of his dear, closest friends, to go on a blind date.

"Basically a friend of my boyfriend and a friend of my friend, Uni -do you remember her? She was the girl I met at one of Hayato's boss' parties I was telling you- is looking for a special someone in his life, just like a certain someone I know." Haru waggles her eyebrows at Takeshi who laughs. "And lucky enough, I have this one single friend who's available for a respectable, blind date."

Takeshi smiles helplessly at her, "Oh, do you now? So you're setting him up with Lambo? I hope they end up very happy."

Haru gave him a scandalized look and when Takeshi laughs, she huffs, "Takeshi-san, you  _know_  who I mean!"

"Yeah, I know you mean me. I'm just pulling your leg." The dark-haired young man grinned as he sat up. "So, is that the reason you're setting me up? Because I'm available?" He tries to waggle his eyebrows too. The attempt makes Haru laugh.

"No, that's not the only reason." Haru said smiling, knowing that if Takeshi was hearing this out then it was an assured shoe-in. "I've actually met Tsuna-san before." She sighed dreamily, "I actually have a huge embarrassing crush on him."

"Oh?" Yamamoto raised a surprised eyebrow at her, "And how does Gokudera feel about that?"

"Oh he's definitely okay with it." Haru says with a fond sigh, "He has an even bigger crush on Tsuna-san than I do."

"Ah, you guys are definitely perfect for each other then." The young man said, and adds teasingly, "Do I hear wedding bells in the near future?"

Haru blushes, "Shut up." She clears her throat, "Anyway, so I've met Tsuna-san and he's a wonderful person. He's a little clumsy but he's endearing, although he has a low opinion of himself." She frowns, "We hope that you can do something about that actually, if you guys hit it off and get into a relationship, you better tell him how amazing he is everyday, okay?"

"Wow, so much pressure." Yamamoto said good-naturedly and Haru blushes in embarrassment and tries to apologize. "It's fine and I trust your word. You're a good judge of character Haru, this 'Tsuna-san' of yours must be amazing."

A soft smile graces Haru's lips, "He is. And you're one of my most, amazing friends." She said, "I can't think of a better match up than you two, to be honest."

Yamamoto smiles helplessly at her fond and expectant tone, "Don't set up too much high hopes, Haru. I'd hate it if we and 'Tsuna-san' disappoint you in the end and don't get along."

"You're both amazing and kind and absolutely incredible.  _If_  you guys don't work out in a romantic relationship, which I doubt very much, then I can't see you guys being anything less than bestfriends." Haru said with conviction.

"That's a relief to hear." Yamamoto said smiling happily.

Haru's happy expression faded a bit. "But Takeshi-kun, you must be patient with him."

"Hm?"

"He wasn't treated very well when he was in middleschool and in elementary. He's exceeded the level of being humble and is actually just downright insecure." His friend said with a frown "So don't be too quick to judge him, okay? Don't give up on him."

Yamamoto blinked up towards Haru and smiled gently, "I can tell he's important to you guys, so I'll do my best."

Haru smiled, "That's all I'm really asking." She said and then winked, "But trust me, when you meet him, I'll be telling you 'I told you so.' You'll be smitten!"

Yamamoto merely laughed in reply.

* * *

The day the actual blind date happens, Tsuna has cold feet.

He was dressed in one of his most comfortable, yet also very expensive casual wear (courtesy of her friends Kyoko and Chrome), his hair styled carefully as he stood in front of one of Italy's best restaurants. This restaurant was highly recommended by Uni because one, they had reasonable prices for high-quality food, and two, no one cared if you wear suits or jeans, no one judged and everyone was welcomed equally.

The manager of the place (not some fancy  _maître d'_ ) smiled at him warmly. The people here knew who he was but didn't treat him specially for it. Now that he thought about it, this was probably Tsuna's favorite restaurant too.

"Mr. Vongola I presume you're the one the handsome man in the back booth is waiting for." I-pin, her nametag introduced her, said with a smile and a wink.

The young brunet gulped and like a child, whispered, "He's  _here?"_

I-pin nodded, "Just came in." She gestured at one of the tables occupied.

Tsuna's breath caught in his throat when his eyes looked at the lone man by their reserved table.

Even when he was sitting down, the brunet could tell the other was taller than him. His skin was tanned, eyes a warm amber color. His hair was dark and his face handsome, well-defined yet kind. He was dressed in a casual attire, though his clothes were not branded.

Tsuna felt horrified. This man was handsome and, if Uni and Byakuran and his other friends were to be believed, he was kind and funny and sort of incredible too.

He felt insufficient next to him. This man could have  _anyone_  he wanted. He didn't deserve a clumsy, idiot like Tsuna.

"I can't do this." He whispered, horrified.

I-pin raised a concerned eyebrow. "Mr. Vongola?"

Tsuna merely shook his head and ran.

"Mr. Vongola, wait!"

He didn't look back.

* * *

Tsuna's phone was blowing up with messages and missed calls by the time he got home to his modest apartment. Half of his possessions were in the Vongola mansion, but the brunet had always craved a bit of space for himself, one  _not filled_ with servants waiting on him hand and foot.

The brunet closed the door behind him and placed his keys and phone on the bowl near the door. He bit his lip and watched it vibrate with a call from Haru. He looked up at the clock and saw that thirty minutes had passed since the agreed time he was supposed to meet his blind date.

If he ran back now, the 'Yamamoto' person might still be there.

Groaning, Tsuna threw himself on the sofa, burying his face on the pillow.

He messed up again. He really was no-good.

* * *

An hour later, his phone had finally quieted. Everyone had probably gotten the message that he wanted to be left alone. Tsuna knew that they would be going to his apartment tomorrow to confront him, because he was idiotic enough to give them his private address.

The brunet sighed as he sat up. He probably deserved it anyway. Everyone went through the trouble to get him ready for this date, to  _actually_  set up this date and he blew it.

Tsuna looked up at the clock and dragged a tired hand down his face.

That 'Yamamoto' guy probably went home already. Not that Tsuna blamed him, he would leave too if it's been two hours and still no date in sight. Or maybe Haru texted him and made some excuse about Tsuna, work-related or otherwise. Or maybe she just told him the truth, that Tsuna was a coward and an idiot, and Yamamoto should probably stop wasting his time and go home.

Maybe Tsuna could send him an apology basket. Maybe he could send Haru one too, but she might hate him for it.

In the silence of the apartment, Tsuna's home phone starts ringing, which startles him.

He has never given his home phone to anyone, not even his closest friends.

The only one who knows it, because he has this weird thing for knowing  _everything_ , is-

The phone beeped as the voice mail starts recording.

" _Dame-Tsuna."_

The brunet groaned again and buried his face back into his throw pillow.

" _I got an interesting call tonight from your friends. Well, all of them like you too much to actually complain about you but for once, they all seem to be in agreement that the way you're acting tonight is idiotic."_

 _Gee, thanks Reborn, it's not like I already know._  Tsuna thought to himself with a huff.

" _But, knowing you, I guess you already know that."_

"What do you want, Reborn?" Tsuna said aloud, despite knowing that the conversation with his phone was one-sided.

As though hearing his question, Reborn continued.  _"You're an adult now, Dame-Tsuna, no matter what your friends say or want you to do, in the end the decision to go through with things is always on you. You don't have to feel guilty when you disagree with someone or when you don't want to do something. You should be allowed to do what you want because in the end, the one who will be affected by the decision is you. This, of course, applies to who you choose to date."_

Tsuna was torn between being horrified and wanting to listen to what Reborn had to say. He had known his tutor since he was in middleschool and their tutor and tutee relationship involved eighty-nine percent insults and eleven percent actual tutoring. It was rare for him to give an actual advice.

And miracle of miracles, Reborn seems to be on his side.

" _But, there are times though when a person, mainly you, make stupid decisions that should not be made."_

Or not.

" _It would have been alright Dame-Tsuna, if the reason you ran way was because you weren't ready to be in a relationship, or if you looked at the guy and immediately knew you didn't like him, or if you just didn't like the idea of being set-up for a date."_ Reborn said,  _"But I talked to I-pin and I know you, so I know that the reason you ran away was not because of any of those things. It was because you were afraid."_

Tsuna gulped and he looked down at his hands.

" _You were afraid of not being good enough."_ And as always Reborn hit the nail on the head,  _"And you were afraid because for a moment, your intuition showed you that if you let yourself, you could actually be happy with this guy."_

Tsuna's breath hitched.

" _But you're more afraid of possibly getting hurt in the future when you should be eager at having an actual chance of being happy instead."_ Reborn said.  _"You've made a lot of mistakes in the past, Dame-Tsuna, you've been through many failures and you don't exactly fix it, but you get up and you try and that's more than what other people do."_

The brunet stares at the phone, eyes wide. This was classic Reborn, of course, bluntly pointing out his mistakes and his thoughts, but he never  _ever_  compliments.

" _You know, your grandfather used to tell me and your father that you have to fail in order to practice being brave. And that courage is not the absence of fear but the triumph over it."_ Reborn said and Tsuna could almost hear him smirking at the other end of the line,  _"If that's the case Dame-Tsuna, you've had a lot of practice of being brave. It's up to you now, if you want to be an actual brave man. Since the brave man is not he who does not feel afraid, but he who conquers that fear."_

Tsuna held his breath.

" _Do you think you can be that brave man, Tsuna? Why don't you try taking the leap for a change?"_

And with that last question, the phone clicked.

Before Tsuna knew it, he was grabbing his jacket and running out the door.

* * *

He didn't know if he was doing this to torture himself or because he couldn't bear the thought that he hadn't at least tried- but Tsuna was flat out running out of the taxi and towards Uni's favorite restaurant.

His shirt was wrinkled and his hair was a mess but he could really care less at the moment. It's been nearly three hours since the supposed meeting time and anyone sane enough would have gone home. Tsuna had probably missed his chance.

But still, with the pounding in his chest, the brunet couldn't help but hope.

Reborn and his friends could be right. This could be his chance with happiness.

"Mr. Vongola-!" I-pin yelped in surprise when Tsuna almost barreled her down as he went through the entrance. "Wai-!"

But the brunet was already stopping, panting hard, eyes wide as he looked at the empty table which had been occupied by the most handsome and kind man he had ever seen, three hours before.

He missed his chance.

"Mr. Vongola…?" I-pin hesitated. When Tsuna shook his head, she pursed her lips and stepped back.

Tsunas shoulders slumped protectively and he let himself catch his breath as he tried to think of what he could do, how he could make it up to his friends and to his supposed date who waited for God-knows-how-long.

He failed again.

"Well, you certainly look more casual than me." A voice suddenly said from behind him. Tsuna jumped and turned, it was the handsome man Haru set up for him. Brown eyes widened as the man smiled kindly at him, "That's good, I always believed that people should start a date in their most comfortable look, although- your taste in casual wear is maybe a bit pricey."

Tsuna's mouth opened like a goldfish and behind Yamamoto, I-pin was giggling.

"Oh!" Yamamoto said, as though just remembering something, "I forgot to introduce myself, I'm Yamamoto Takeshi." He smiled, "And you must be the infamous Sawada Tsunayoshi."

"I-uh, yes, I-"

"Good, I thought I was mistaken." Yamamoto smiled, "And it would have been too bad if you weren't Sawada Tsunayoshi, seeing as you're cute." The brunet gaped and blushed. The taller young man gestured to their seat. "So, shall we sit and order? I-pin kindly asked the owner to extend the closing time, lucky for us."

At the mention of the late hour, Tsuna was embarrassed to remember the late time was his fault. He sat down immediately and Yamamoto followed suit. I-pin placed the menus in front of them and mouthed a good luck at the brunet before leaving.

"Sorry I wasn't there when you came in. I had to go to the rest room, haha." Yamamoto said looking through the menu with wide interested eyes. "Their curry seems promising, what do you think Sawada-san?"

"It's Tsuna." The brunet said automatically and then blushed. "You can call me, Tsuna."

A warm smile was directed his way, making him blush even more. "Okay, Tsuna, then."

The brunet nodded and watched as Yamamoto scanned the dessert menu. He fidgeted before he finally opened his mouth, "Uhm…"

Yamamoto immediately gave him his attention, "Yes?"

"Why-" Tsuna fought against the fear clenching in his chest. He wondered if asking it out loud would make Yamamoto realize the mistake he was making by being here. "I don't mean to sound ungrateful and I'm- I'm really happy that we're here now, on this date but-" He stuttered to a stop, face flushing at Yamamoto's small smile.

"You're wondering why I waited for you?"

Tsuna nodded, ducking his head.

Amber eyes softened and Yamamoto put down the menu. He reached into his pocket and took out his phone, handing it to a confused Tsuna. "I guess, you can thank your-  _our_ friends for that."

Tsuna took the phone and his eyes were drawn to the dark-haired man's opened inbox. The taller man gestured for him to scroll down the messages and so, Tsuna did.

* * *

**Today 18:58:27**

**Fr: Sasagawa Kyoko**

_He's cute and really kind._

**Today 19:05:13  
Fr: Gokudera Hayato**

_Tenth likes hamburgers. Don't mess this up, idiot!_

**Today 19:11:15  
Fr: Miura Haru**

_Say hi to Tsuna-san for me!_

**Today 19:13:01  
Fr: Miura Haru**

_Oh and if you're planning for movies afterwards, don't pick anything scary. Tsuna-san is a scaredy-cat. BUT he's a cute scaredy-cat._

**Today 19:13:01  
Fr: Miura Haru**

_Nevermind, go with the scary movies so Tsuna-san can cling to you. Kyaaa XD_

**Today 19:21:22  
Fr: Squalo (voi)**

_Eh, I guess that Sawada's okay for a brat._

**Today 19:21:59  
Fr: Squalo (voi)**

_Xanxus should still be the boss of Vongola._

**Today 19:23:19  
Fr: Byakuran ;3**

_Hi, Yamamoto-kun~_

_How's the date with Tsunayoshi?_

**Today 19:25:43  
Fr: Byakuran ;3**

_O: He's not there yet?_

_Don't worry we'll give him a call. ;D_

**Today 19:31:39  
Fr: (EXTREME) Sasagawa Ryohei**

_YAMAMOTO_

_I HEARD YOU WERE ON AN EXTREME DATE WITH SAWADA!_

_SAWADA IS SO EXTREME._

_WHY DID YOU ONLY START DATING NOW?_

**Today 19:32:09  
Fr: (EXTREME) Sasagawa Ryohei**

_WHAT_

_HE'S STILL EXTREMELY NOT THERE?_

_DON'T WORRY, HE'S JUST EXTREMELY LATE_

_HE'S AN EXTREMELY GOOD PERSON THO_

**Today 19:43:19  
Fr: Gokudera Hayato**

_He's not late, idiot._

_The tenth is never late. If you arrive after him, then you're late. Any time tenth arrives is the right time._

_Also, tenth is a very busy person, so something probably came up._

**Today 20:11:47  
Fr: Miura Haru**

_Sorry about this Yamamoto-san, we're contacting him._

_He's a really great person though, so just be a bit more patient._

**Today 20:31:39  
Fr: Giglionero Uni**

_I heard Sawada-kun is still not there. You must be hungry, Yamamoto-kun, you can order anything you like while you wait. I already called uncle Fon, it's on the house._

_Please wait a little longer._

**Today 20:43:01  
Fr: Byakuran ;3**

_Yo~_

_You're still there? That's great!_

_Tsunayoshi-kun is just freaking out because he probably saw you and thought you were hot, lol._

**Today 21:13:36  
Fr: Sasagawa Kyoko**

_He likes playing video games and he's smart even though he doesn't think so. He's sensitive and a bit cowardly but he's one of the best people I know._

_Please wait a little more for him._

**Today 21:53:49  
Fr: **(Unknown Number)

_Hello, Yamamoto Takeshi, I'm No good Tsuna's tutor._

_Sorry about my useless student but I'm pretty sure he's on his way. The fact that you waited tells me you're too good for him but then again, you two might suit each other._

_Good luck._

_P.S. Would you like to join the Vongola, co.?_

**Today 21:53:49  
Fr: Sasagawa Kyoko; Miura Haru; Byakuran ;3; Giglionero Uni; Gokudera Hayato; (EXTREME) Sasagawa Ryohei**

_He's worth it._

* * *

Tsuna blinked rapidly, his eyes burning suspiciously as he looked up at Yamamoto's smiling face.

"They couldn't stop talking about you." The dark-haired young man said, "Clearly, you're extraordinary, Tsuna. And I didn't mind waiting."

The brunet looked at him wide-eyed and let out a shaky breath, "I'm sorry." He said, "For making you wait, for being late, for… almost not coming."

"Sometimes, people can have doubts." Yamamoto said, "Change is a scary thing."

"But it's not always a bad thing." The brunet carefully placed a hand on the table, turning it up uncertainly. "Right?"

Yamamoto placed his hand over Tsuna's, warming his hand. The brunet feels his heart skip a beat at the look the taller man gave him. "Right." He agreed, "And it takes a brave man to be able to accept change no matter how scary it is."

Tsuna licked his dry lips. "I could be brave."

Yamamoto squeezed his hand and leaned forward, amber eyes almost shining as he smiled, "You already are." He said as he tangled their fingers together.

On the table, Yamamoto's phone buzzed once more.

* * *

**Today 22:27:08**

**Fr: Miura Haru**

_I told you so._

* * *

"Take chances, make mistakes. That's how you grow. Pain nourishes your courage. You have to fail in order to practice being brave."  **Mary Tyler Moore**

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a few years ago, so there's bound to be some mistakes, sorrry, haha. hope you enjoy :) Come join me in tumblr, @emrysblu!
> 
> (On a different note, I recently set up a donation button on my tumblr, haha. So yeah, this is just a small heads up, in case anyone is interested. If you want to know what it's for, [click here](http://emrysblu.tumblr.com/post/183261090282/more-hi-i-recently-placed-a-donate-button-on) . If you want to donate immediately, [Here’s the donation link if you’re interested. Thanks so much!](https://paypal.me/emrysblu?locale.x=en_US) )
> 
> [(Or this one if that doesn’t work)](https://www.paypal.me/emrysblu)
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading :D


End file.
